I am Your Angel
by Miss Cho
Summary: Changmin, seorang manusia biasa jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, sang malaikat. Warning: YAOI. This fic is dedicated to Nikwon-ssi and Priss Uchun-ssi, hope you guys like it. Review pleaseee hehehe


**Title: I am Your Angel**  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Changmin DBSK x Kyuhyun SuJu (MinKyu).  
>Warning: YAOI<br>Disclaimer: The casts are not mine.

This fanfic is dedicated to Nikwon-ssi and Priss Uchun-ssi, hope you guys like it :)

Disini aku buat Kyu jadi seorang angel hehehe. Jadi kalo baca bayangin aja kyu jadi anak baek, gak evil kayak biasanya. Mungkin disini modelnya Kyu kayak yang di MV neorago, dia kan kelihatan angelic di situ *menurut author sih*

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin's POV<strong>

Namaku Shim Changmin, umurku tepat 21 tahun hari ini. Ya, hari ini adalah ulang tahunku. Di hari special ini aku seharusnya berbahagia, tapi bagiku hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupku.

Hal sial yang pertama, hari ini yeojachinguku, Yeon Hee meninggal dunia karena kanker otak yang sudah lama dideritanya. Ia merahasiakan hal itu, hingga hari ini orangtuanya memberitahukan segalanya padaku. Sebelum dia pergi, aku bertengkar dengannya karena dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pigura fotoku dan kedua almarhum orangtuaku hingga pecah. Yeon Hee pergi untuk selamanya sebelum aku sempat meminta maaf dan berbaikan dengannya.

Yang kedua, dokter mevonisku terkena penyakit asma. Itu berarti aku sudah tidak bisa berolahraga dan benyanyi. Bernyayi... Itulah hobiku sejak dulu, setelah menjadi vokalis band sekolah dan telah di rekrut oleh sebuah agency artis bergengsi di kota Seoul. Sebenarnya aku bisa memulai debutku bulan depan, tetapi aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa mulai hari ini aku akan kehilangan segalanya.

Sejak 3 jam lalu aku sedang duduk sambil menangis dan merenung di pantai. Suasana malam di pantai yang sepi ini memang yang terbaik, setidaknya udara dingin di sini bisa sedikit membuatku tenang.

Setelah aku merasa cukup tenang aku berdiri dan hendak berjalan pulang ke apartemenku. Aku memakai topi jaketku dan mengancing jaketku karena udara malam ini sangat dingin, lalu aku menepuk-nepuk celana trainingku yang terkena pasir. Aku mulai berjalan pulang namun sebuah suara menghentikanku.

BRUKK!

Suara seseorang terjatuh, aku menoleh je belakang. Sekitar tiga meter di belakangku, aku melihat seorang namja yang terjatuh, darimana ia terjatuh? Ia sedang berusaha berdiri. Tampaknya ia kesakitan.

Aku tertegun melihatnya, ia tidak terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Tubuhnya bercahaya, ia memakai kemeja lengan panjang tipis berwarna putih dan celana panjang putih, ia juga tidak pakai alas kaki. Yang paling mengejutkan, namja itu memiliki sepasang sayap kecil.

Aku panasaran dan berlari ke arahnya. Setelah kuperhatikan, sayap kiri dan punggungnya terluka dan berdarah.

"Ya! Gwenchana? Kamu manusia bukan? Habis main cosplay?"

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Sempurna... Perfect...

Kedua kata itu melintas di pikiranku saat aku melihat wajahnya. Namja itu sangat tampan dan juga cantik di saat yang bersamaan, rambutnya hitam pekat seleher, kulitnya pucat. Kedua matanya yang hitam dan indah menatapku dengan pandangan sayu.

"Tolong aku... Sakit sekali..." Katanya dengan suaranya yang indah dan jernih.

"Ne, kamu kenapa? Dimana yang sakit?"

Sebelum sempat menjawabku, namja itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dengan sigap aku menangkap tubuhnya. Cahaya yang menyinari tubuhnya langsung padam dan sayapnya hilang entah kemana, meninggalkan luka di punggungnya yang cukup besar. Makhluk apa dia ini sebenarnya?

Aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke apartemenku karena tidak tega. Aku tidak mau dia mati kedinginan di sini. Kuangkat tubuhnya dengan gaya bridal style. For God's sake! Dia ringan sekali, lebih ringan dari seorang yeoja. Dia memang kurus, tapi tidak mungkin kan namja seringan ini?

Dalam perjalanan ke apartemenku, aku mengamati wajahnya terus-terusan. Entah kenapa aku seperti tersihir hingga mengamatinya terus-terusan. Jangan sampai aku jadi gay setelah kehilangan Yeon Hee!

Aku langsung menidurkan nya di tempat tidurku sesampainya di apartemen. Setelah itu, aku keluar kamar dan mengambil kotak obat.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur, lalu membalik posisi tidur namja itu menjadi tengkurap. Luka besar di punggungnya terpampang jelas, karena bajunya sobek. Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya, terlihat sangat sakit dan berdarah-darah, sampai-sampai kasurku ternodai.

Dari dalam kotak obat, aku mengambil kapas dan membasahinya dengan alkohol. Aku membuka kemejanya, dengan hati-hati dan pelan-pelan sekali aku membersihkan lukanya.

"Ngghh..."

Namja itu mengerang kesakitan, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Aku langsung tersentak kaget.

"Mi-mianhae! Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu!" Kataku panik.

Namja itu melihatku, lalu tersenyum tipis. Melihat senyumannya, jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Go-gomawo..." Katanya lirih.

"N-ne, kalau begitu aku obati lukamu dulu, tahan ya kalau sakit."

Dia mengangguk lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Aku mulai melanjutkan aktivitasku. Wajah namja itu terlihat sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa, sampai airmatanya mengalir, ia mencengkeram kain spreiku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah selesai menangani lukanya dan menutupnya dengan perban. Aku melihatnya masih menangis, aku menghampirinya dam menghapus airmatanya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis. Lukamu pasti sembuh."

"Ka-kamsahamnida."

Aku melihat penampilannya, wajahku memanas. Ia sedang bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai celana tipis, wajahnya pun sangat menggoda iman. Pikiran negatifku terhebti saat melihatnya mengiggil kedinginan, aku baru ingat kalau udara malam ini sangat dingin.

Aku membuka lemariku, lalu mengambil sebuah t-shirt lengan panjang yang cukup tebal dan celana training. Setelah itu aku membantunya memakai baju dan menyuruhnya mengganti celananya. Ia tersenyum dan berterimakasih padaku. Aigoo jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Aku bisa mati kehabisan oksigen!

Setelah ia selesai mengganti celananya, aku kembali masuk ke kamar sambil membawa dua mug hot chocolate dan memberikan satu padanya. Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur dimana ia duduk dan bersandar.

"Jadi... Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, salam kenal ya hehehe"

"Salam kenal, Kyuhyun-ssi, aku Shim Changmin."

Cho Kyuhyun. Nama yang indah.

"Kalau aku boleh tanya, kamu sebenarnya manusia atau bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku bukan manusia, tapi seorang malaikat. Lebih tepatnya sih malaikat yang belum sempurna."

"Mwo? Malaikat?" Aku menjauh darinya karena takut.

"Ne, benar. Aku seorang malaikat. Jangan takut, aku bukan malaikat kegelapan. Tadi aku melakukan kesalahan pada ketua, jadi aku dihajar oleh bodyguardnya dan dijatuhkan ke bumi."

"Ohh... Jahat sekali..."

"Aku memang pantas menerimanya. Sebelum aku menjadi malaikat sempurna untuk bisa kembali ke aku harus bisa menemukan seorang majikan di bumi dan mengabulkan tiga permintaannya, apapun itu. Yang terakhir, seorang malaikat harus bisa membuat majikannya bahagia agar bisa menjadi malaikat sempurna. Hal yang paling penting, malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan manusia. Jika seorang malaikat menjalin hubungan dengan manusia dan ketahuan, maka malaikat itu akan dibuang ke neraka. Atau lebih tepatnya, menjadi seorang iblis."

Aku terbengong-bengong. Mimpi apa aku ini sampai ketemu seorang malaikat.

"Changmin-ssi, gwenchana? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Gwenchana, lalu... Apakah kamu butuh bantuan untuk menemukan majikanmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Karena aku sudah menemukannya."

"Mwo? Siapa?"

"Orang itu adalah anda, Changmin-ssi. Aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku."

"AKU?"

"Ne, jadi bolehkah aku tinggal disini? Karena aku tidak bisa terbang."

"Tentu saja boleh."

Sepertinya hari-hariku akan lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Sudah tiga hari Changmin tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun, Changmin bisa sedikit melupakan beban yang ditanggungnya.

Luka Kyuhyun juga mulai membaik, sikapnya juga menjadi lebih ceria. Mereka menjadi lebih akrab, Kyuhyun juga sudah memanggil Changmin tanpa embel-embel 'ssi'. Tapi, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka berdua.

"Changmin? Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk lampu yang ada di langit-langit kamar.

"Aissh kamu ini katrok sekali, Kyu. Itu namanya lampu, fungsinya untuk menerangi ruangan." Jawab Changmin sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan dangan stick PS nya.

"Enak aja! Kamu yang katrok! Di surga semua sudah terang dengan sendirinya tanpa bantuan dari yang namanya lampu"

Kyuhyun kesal karena Changmin meledeknya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Changmin.

Changmin gemas melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat imut di matanya. Ia tertawa dan mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo kamu imut sekali, Kyu! Gemes deh!"

Dipuji seperti itu, Kyuhyun jadi memerah karena malu.

"Sakit, Changmin! Kamu ini menyebalkan sekali!"

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit. Changmin lagi-lagi tertawa. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Oh iya, apa permintaan pertamamu?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin berbaikan dengan yeojachinguku sebelum ia meninggal"

"Ok, Changmin, pejamkan matamu dan pegang tanganku."

Changmin melakukan perintah Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai! Buka matamu! Aku ada di sebelahmu, tapi kamu tidak bisa melihatku, jadi jangan mencariku."

Changmin membuka matanya, ia berada di kamar rumah sakit.

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin's POV<strong>

Aku berada di rumah sakit, di kamar Yeon Hee. Kulihat calendar dan jam yang menempel di dinding. Tanggal 28 Agustus, pukul 5.45 sore. Ini adalah tanggal kematian Yeon Hee, tinggal 15 menit lagi.

Aku melihat Yeon Hee yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Aku ingin menangis melihatnya. Dengan perlahan kuraih tangannya dan mengenggamnya. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Changmin-ah... Mianhae..."

"Andwae! Aku yang salah. Mianhae, chagiya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku senang sekali kamu datang sebelum waktuku tiba."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kamu akan terus ada di sisiku."

Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi. Bisakah kamu cium aku?"

"Ne..."

Aku mencium bibir Yeon Hee. Ia tersenyum diantara ciuman kami. Air matanya mengalir. Tak lama kemudian, bibirnya berhenti bergerak dan tangannya terlepas dari genggamanku.

Aku melepas ciumanku. Aku tahu bahwa ia telah pergi ke surga. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan bekas airmata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya.

"Yeon Hee, semoga bahagia di alam sana."

Airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Perasaan sedih dan juga lega menyelimuti hatiku. Sedih karena Yeon Hee telah tiada, dan lega karena aku sudah berbaikan dengannya.

"Changmin, ayo pulang."

"Ne, Kyuhyun."

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Mereka berdua sudah kembali dari masa lalu. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang memeluk Changmin yang masih menangis. Ia ingin menghibur Changmin. Changmin tidak tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun menatapnya nanar saat ia berciuman dengan Yeon Hee.

"Changmin, sudah jangan menangis. Yeoja itu tidak akan bahagia bila melihatmu seperti ini..."

"Ne, arasseo. Gomawo Kyuhyun. Aku ingin tidur, aku lelah."

"Ne."

Kyuhyun mengantarkan Changmin sampai ke tempat tidur, lalu ia beranjak pergi.

"Kyu... Tolong peluk aku sampai aku tertidur."

Kyuhyun tertegun atas permintaan Changmin.

"Ne..."

Kyuhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri di samping Changmin. Ia meraih tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Ia berusaha menahan perasaannya, karena ia tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Akhirnya mereka sama-sama tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Hahhh... Aku ini pabbo sekali. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Changmin? Sadarlah, Kyuhyun! Changmin itu manusia!

Hari ini aku menjaga rumah, Changmin sedang kuliah. Bosan sekali rasanya sendirian di sini. Daripada bosan, aku bersihkan saja apartemen ini, sudah berantakan sekali. Aku merasa seperti menjadi istri yang baik hehehe. Aissh apa yang aku pikirkan sih?

Tepat setelah aku selesai bersih-bersih, Changmin pulang. Di tersenyum melihatku.

"Wah, tumben kamu rajin bersih-bersih, Kyu…"

"Kebetulan lagi nganggur, apartemenmu berantakan sekali loh.."

"Haha gomawo… Gimana kalo hari ini kita berdua makan di luar?"

"Oke!"

Changmin mengajakku makan di luar! Ya Tuhan aku senang sekali! Berduaan dengan Changmin! Aku sukses senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Heh kok malah senyum-senyum?"

"Aniyoooo…"

"Kalau gitu ayo kita pergi!"

Changmin menarik tanganku, membuatku salah tingkah. Tuhan, maafkan aku, aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang malaikat.

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin's POV<strong>

Saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan kaki menuju halte bus. Kami berdua akan pergi jalan-jalan dan makan malam. Aku ingin mengajaknya ke Dongdaemun, pasar malam yang terkenal di Seoul. Dalam perjalan ke halte bus, ada dua orang mabuk yang menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Hai anak manis, main sama kita yuk"

"Ta-tapi aku ini namja…"

"Kita gak peduli, yang penting kamu manis."

Saah satu mereka hendak memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi aku segera menariknya dulian ke dalam pelukanku. Dua orang itu kaget, lalu pergi meningalkan kami.

"Cih… ternyata ada pacarnya" Kata mereka sambil berlalu.

"Kyu, gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana, gomawo.."

Kulihat Kyuhyun memerah dan salah tingkah setelah kupeluk tadi. Apa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku mencintai Kyuhyun tapi aku takut kalau aku menggangu statusnya sebagai seorang malaikat.

Tak lama kemudian bus datang, aku naik ke dalam bus bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terus salah tingkah, aku jadi bingung. Akhirnya aku mengajaknya mengobrol sampai kami tiba di Dongdaemun.

Aku menarik Kyuhyun ke sebuah café yang terkenal di sana. Kami memesan makanan yang popular di café ini. Setelah makanan datang, aku dan Kyuhyun segera makan.

"Gimana? Enak kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, pipinya menggembung karena penuh makanan di mulutnya. Aduh Kyu kenapakamu lucu sekali?

Setelah selesai makan, kami berdua masih belum kenyang, jadi kami memutuskan untuk membeli ice cream. Kyuhyun makan ice cream dengan belepotan, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil sapu tanganku dan megelap mulutnya.

"Kalau makan jangan berantakan…"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memerah, ia tidak berani menatap mataku. Aku menjadi semakin yakin kalau dia juga suka padaku *GR amat sih, oppa*.

"Mian.." katanya.

"Gwenchana.."

Setalh itu kami berjalan-jalan sebentar lalu pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Changmin sukses membuatku salah tingkat terus. Dia memelukku dan mengelap mulutku. Jantungku sudah hampir copot tadi. Aku harus menghentikan perasaan ini. Aku tidak bisa mencintai manusia, atau aku akan menjadi seorang iblis.

Kami sampai di apartment, Changmin langsung mandi. Aku duduk sendirian di sofa, bingung memikirkan cara agar aku bisa melupakannya. Tak lama kemudian, Changmin selesai mandi, ia langsung duduk di lantai dan memainkan PS nya. Aku memperhatikannya dan rupanya ia sadar kalau sedang kuperhatikan.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Ada yang salah denganku?"

"A-a-aniyo! Aku cuman penasaran dengan PS yang kamu mainkan itu."

"Ohh.. kalau begitu sini.."

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memberikan benda yang sedari tadi dia pencet-pencet itu padaku (maksudnya joystick). Lalu ia oindah duduk ke belakangku dam memelukku dari belakang untuk menuntun tanganku belajar bermain PS. Jantungku semakin berdebar-debar. Wangi tubuh Changmin tercium jelas.

"Jadi kalau mau maju pencet yang ini, kalau mau menyerang pencet yang ini…. Kyu kok diam saja?"

"Ah, iya,tadi kamu ngomong apa?"

Changmin melanjutkan mengajariku tentang PS. Aku hanya mengangguk, pura-pura mengerti, padahal aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Changmin membuatku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar. Setelah selesai, aku mengajaknya bicara.

"Changmin, apa permintaan keduamu?"

"Umm… Aku ingin bisa bernyanyi."

"Kenapa kamu kok nggak bisa nanyi?"

"Aku punya penyakit asma, jadi aku nggak bisa jadi penyanyi. Padahal aku sudah direkrut oleh agency ternama."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu."

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin's POV<strong>

"Jeongmal? Kamu bisa menyembuhkanku?"

"Ne, tentu saja bisa."

"Aaaaa kamsahamnida…."

Aku senang sekali, ternyata impianku bisa terwujudkan. Sebetulnya selama ini aku tidak menagih ke Kyuhyun untuk mengabulkan perintahku agar ia bisa ebih lama bersamaku, hehehe.

"Ada peniti atau benda tajam?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. ini! Buat apa peniti itu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia menusukkan peniti itu di jari telunjuknya sehingga darahnya jatuh menetes-netes. Aku membelalak kaget.

"Kyu! Buat apa kamu begitu?"

"Changmin, minum darahku! Darah seorang malaikat bisa menyembuhkan penyakit."

Aku mengangguk, lalu memasukkan jari Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutku dan menghisapnya. Kyuhyun tidak menatapku, wajahnya memerah lagi. Aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

Aku berlari mengambil kotak obat, lalu mengobati luka di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun." Kataku.

"Ini sudah kewajibanku hehehe"

Keesokan harinya, aku memeriksakan keadaan tubuhku ke rumah sakit. Dokter yang menanganiku shock karena asma yang sebelumnya kuderita kini sudah lenyap tanpa bekas. Aku bahagia, aku pun berlari menuju agency milik Lee Soo Man untuk membatalkan penolakanku atas tawarannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

"JEONGMAL? Syukurlah kalau begitu! Ne aku nggak kemana-mana, aku tunggu kamu pulang ya. Annyeong"

Changmin menelepon, katanya darahku manjur. Dokter bilang asma nya sudah sembuh. Aku lega sekali karena berhasil menyembuhkannya. Padahal awalnya aku tidak yakin akan berhasil karena aku belum menjadi malaikat sempurna.

Aku membereskan dan bersih-bersih apartemen, aku harus melakukan ini sebagai balas budiku pada Changmin. Saat aku membersihkan lantai,tiba-tiba bell apartemen berbunyi.

"Changmin kok sudah datang? Cepat sekali…"

Aku berlari untuk membuka pintu. Saat aku melihat siapa yang datang, aku langsung diam karena kaget.

"Hai, Kyuhyunnie…"

Tiga orang namja berpakaian serba putih berdiri di hadapanku. Mereka adalah Leeteu-hyung, Kangin-hyung, dan Siwon-hyung. Leeteuk-hyung adalah ketua malaikat, sementara kedua namjalainnya adalah pengwal pribadinya.

"Kamu mau biarin kita diluar terus?"

"Aa.. Silakan masuk."

Setelah mereka masuk, aku menutup pintu. Kangin-hyung menarik tubuhku hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Anak bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kamu melanggar hukum sebagai malaikat?"

"Kangin, tenanglah!" Kata Leeteuk-hyung dengan tenang tapi tegas.

Aku menunduk, aku takut menatap mereka bertiga.

"Kyuhyunnie, kamu mengerti kan kalau apa yang kamu lakukan itu salah? Kamu jatuh cinta pada manusia." Leeteuk-hyung berkata padaku.

"Ne, hyung, jeongmal mianhaeyo."

"Kyu,kamu tau kan apa tujuan kita datang ke sini? Kita harus segera membawamu pulang." Kata Siwon-hyung.

"Tapi aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku disini, hyung."

"Itu bukan masalah besar, kamu bisa mulai dari awal lagi. Di surga nanti, ingatanmu atas manusia yang bernama Shim Changmin itu akan dihapus. Kamu bisa memulai hidupmu sebagai malaikat tanpa pusing memikirkannya."

Ingatanku dihapus? Itu berarti aku tidak akan kenal Changmin lagi! Aku tidakmau! Aku tidakmau melupakan orang yang kucintai!

"Andwae! Aku nggak bisa, Leeteuk-hyung. Dia orang yang kucintai!"

"YA! KAMU BERANI MEMBANTAH KETUA?" Hardik Kangin-hyung yang lalu mendorongku hingga jatuh lagi.

"Kangin jangan kasar!"

"Mian, ketua."

Kudengar pintu terbuka, seseorang berjalan masuk. Changmin! Itu Changmin!

"CHANGMIN!"

"Ada apa ini, Kyu?"

"Kamu Shim Changmin? Kami datang untuk membawa Kyuhyun pergi kembali ke surga." Kata Leeteuk-hyung.

"Jangan bawa dia pergi!"

"Mianhamnida, tapi kami harus membawanya."

Changmin hendak menarikku dari mereka, tapi Siwon-hyung melumpuhkan tubuhnya dengan sihirnya hingga Changmin jatuh di lantai.

"Andwae! Hentikan, Siwon-hyung!"

"Kyu ayo kita pergi!"

Siwon-hyung menarik tanganku, aku berontak. Tetapi usahaku sia-sia.

"HYUNG LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak bisa, Kyu! Kamu harus pergi! Ini demi kebaikanmu!"

"KYUHYUN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU MENINGGALKANKU!"

Changmin berteriak, ia berusaha bangkit sedikit demi sedikit. Ini cukup mengejutkan karena ia berhasil menangkal sihir seorang malaikat.

"Changmin…"

"KYU! KEMBALI PADAKU!"

Ketiga hyungku diam, mereka berhenti menyeretku, sepertinya mereka kaget karena Changmin bisa berdiri lagi.

"Kyuhyun, kamu belum mengabulkan permintaanku yang terakhir."

"Cepat katakan permintaanmu, dan kabulkan permintaannya, Kyu." Perintah Leeteuk-hyung.

"Kyuhyun, kamu bilang kamu akan mengabulkan permintaanku tak peduli apapun itu kan? Sekarang aku minta kamu tinggal disini selamanya, sebagai kekasihku!" Kata Changmin sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arahku.

"Permintaan bodoh macam apa itu? Ayo kita pergi!" Kata Kangin-hyung. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Changmin hingga menatap dinding. Changmin terjatuh, tetapi ia langsung berdiri.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar bergejolak dari dalam tubuhku. Sekujur tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan sinar. Sayapku tiba-tiba keluar, sayap yang berbeda dari sayap kecilku sebelumnya. Sayapku berubah menjadi sayap yang besar, sayap malaikat sempurna. Ketiga hyungku, Changmin, bahkan aku sendiri sampai kaget.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Changmin, aku…Kenapa aku berubah seperti ini?"

"Kyuhyunnie, kamu sudah menjadi malaikat sempurna. Ini berarti kamu sudah membahagiakan Changmin-ssi sebagai majikanmu. Kekuatan cinta kalian sangat besar. Kamu sudah mendapat restu dari Yang Maha Kuasa karena kamu benar-benar mencintai Changmin-ssi dengan segenap hatimu, ia mempercayaimu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Jangan salahgunakan keparcayaan-Nya."

"Sekarang kamu tinggal memilih, apakah kamu mau kembali ke surga atau tetap di sini? Kalau kamu mau disini, kamu harus menjadi manusia biasa." Tanya Siwon-hyung.

"Aku akan tetap disini. Aku rela menjadi manusia asal aku bisa bersama Changmin!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Changmin-ssi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kamu akan membahagiakan Kyuhyun. "

"Ne, aku berjanji."

"Bagus.."

Leeteuk-hyung memelukku, lalu ia memegang kedua tanganku dan melakukan sihir untuk merubahku menjadi manusia. Aku merasakan sinar di tubuhku meredup, lalu padam, sayapku juga hancur, bulu-bulu putih berterbangan. Setelah itu, aku tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Changmin! Gendong aku sampai ke kamar!"

"Aissh, Kyu, kamu itu sudah menjadi manusia! Bukan malaikat! Berat tau!"

"Changmin sudah gak sayang aku ya?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas plus mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bu-bukan, Kyu. Aku cinta padamu kok! I love you full!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum,lalu ia memeluk Changmin. Changmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi ciuman liar. Tiba-tiba, Changmin melepas ciumannya.

"Kok berhenti?" Kata Kyuhyun sebal.

Changmin tersenyum, lalu ia menggendong Kyuhyun dengan Bridal style. Iamencium kening Kyuhyun yang ada di dekapannya.

"Kita lanjutin di kamar ya."

Kyuhyun langsung memerah.

"YA! CHANGMIN! JANGAN SUKA YADONG!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Annyeong author gila kembali dengan ff MinKyu yang dibuat sesuai request dari Nikwon-ssi dan Priss Uchun-ssi, semoga suka ya. Mian aku jadiin satu fanfic buat berdua soalnya aku gak ada waktu bikin dua, miannn...<p>

**Ini Replies buat yang udah comment di ff ku yang berjudul "My Boo":**

**Arisa Adachi: ur welcome, eonni. Untung deh kalo eonni suka hehehe. Author lai demen adegan cipokan hehe. Di fave? Silahkan eonni, gomawo ya ^^**

**Dhikae: Gomawo udah baca and coment ^^ iya enak di mereka tuh, bisa mesra-mesra an 3 hari penuh hehe**

**Kim JaeNa: Gomawo udah baca and coment ^^ Yunjae ternyata couple yang serasi. Yoosu nya akan author usahakan.**

**Nikwon: Gomawo udah baca and coment ^^ hehehe. Request kamu udah author bikinin nih, semoga suka ya.^^**

**Priss Uchun: Gomawo udah baca and coment ^^ ini author bikinin yang Minkyu ya,hope u like it ^^**

**RizmaHuka-huka: Gomawo udah baca and coment ^^ iya nih, mereka g tau malu *plakk* hehe. Hwoaiting~**

**Min hyorin: Gomawo udah baca and coment ^^ . kepseknya jealous lihat mereka hohoho *ditendang kepsek*. jeongmal gomawo ^^**

**KYUyunJAE04: Gomawo udah baca and coment ^^ yunho lagi kerasukan setan yadong hehehe. Author usahain bikin lagi ya.**

**Angel Xiah: Gomawo udah baca and coment ^^ hehe. HoMin? author usahain ya...**

**dfaFallenAngel: Gomawo udah baca and coment ^^ kyaa gomawoo . yunho sama jae lagi dimabuk cinta *gaje* hehe.**

Buat yang request fanfic Yoosu, Homin, dan yang minta yunjae lagi,maafin aku soalnya belum bisa bikin sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku mau UAS *UAS ini g penting deh!*. sekali lgi, mianhae. Jangan lupa tagih ke aku ya, takutnya lupa hehe

lastly, review pleaseeee


End file.
